¿Volveré a verte alguna vez?
by Rouss7
Summary: Sara, una chica normal y corriente de nuestro mundo se encuentra, de repente, en el universo del doctor. ¿Será capaz de hacer frente a todo lo que se le viene encima? ¿Podrá volver alguna vez a casa?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: los personajes de la sèrie de Doctor Who no me pertenecen, son propiedad de la BBC, mi único personaje es Sara.

Nota importante: esta ff la pensé antes de empezar la octava temporada de le série y habiendo visto sólo 4-5 capítulos de Torchwood, por eso seguramente habrá incongruencias, espero que me las perdonéis!

Esta ff es una forma de decirle al doctor todo lo que me hubiera gustado decirle, quizás no compartís mi opinión pero espero que os guste igualmente :)

Esta ff la escribí originalmente en catalán y también está publicada en esta página con el título de "Will I ever see you again?"

**Capítulo 1**

La historia que os voy a explicar tuvo lugar hace mucho tiempo, quizá haya detalles que se me escapen y seguro que me dejaré cosas por explicar; disculpadme, pero la edad no perdona. Hay misterios que he conseguido esclarecer pero, por desgracia, hay enigmas que se mantienen ocultos incluso para mí. Diría que era el año 2014—al menos para mí, en aquel momento, lo era. Tenía tan solo 20 años y estudiaba traducción en la universidad. Vivía una vida tranquila, en un pequeño pueblo de Valencia y mis pasiones eran básicamente dos: el cine y las series. Habrá quien diga que eran casi obsesiones, pero que les den.

Era verano, creo recordar, de noche. Conducía hacia casa como siempre cuando, de repente, una fuerte luz blanca apareció delante de mí cegándome. Cerré los ojos instintivamente y pisé el freno. Esperé sentir un golpe o un tirón o algo, pero no sentí nada. Me debía haber quedado dormida o inconsciente, no lo puedo asegurar, este es uno de los enigmas a los cuales no he encontrado respuesta, ni creo que nunca la encuentre. Lo siguiente que recuerdo es abrir los ojos y encontrarme tirada en un suelo lleno de hierba. Había una carretera al lado por donde pasaban muchos coches y podía ver a una distancia considerable una ciudad bastante grande. Era de día, no sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado y no había ni rastro de mi coche. Y, por si fuera poco, aquel paisaje no estaba ni de lejos, cerca de Valencia. Estaba perdida, sola y no sabía dónde estaba ni qué había pasado. No tenía dinero, sólo el móvil. ¡El móvil! Lo saqué rápidamente del bolsillo…y no había señal, claro que no, eso habría sido demasiado fácil. Como la ciudad aún me quedaba lejos, decidí empezar a andar en su dirección y hacer autoestop.

Me costó bastante menos de lo que esperaba que parase algún coche y, por suerte, la conductora era una chica que me inspiraba confianza. Empecé a hablarle en valenciano pero la muchacha me miró de forma extraña y me dijo en un inglés que parecía británico que no me entendía. ¡Yo sí que no entendía nada! ¿Qué hacía una inglesa cerca de…? cerca de donde fuera, la verdad. Empecé a hablarle en inglés y, como sabía que no creería la historia de la luz, le dije que estaba de tour y que el último coche me había dejado tirada.

—Disculpa por esta pregunta tan obvia, pero ¿cuál es la ciudad que tenemos aquí delante?

—Cardiff

— ¡Cardiff! Claro, claro…

— ¿Por cierto, dónde quieres que te deje?

—Pues… ¿Me podrías dejar cerca de la biblioteca pública más grande?

O sea que, efectivamente, no estaba en Valencia. Pero ¿cómo había llegado hasta Gales? ¿Y mi coche? ¿Y por qué era de día si hace nada era de noche? Todo aquello parecía sacado de un capítulo raro de Doctor Who. Dije lo de ir a una biblioteca porque así podría saber a qué día estábamos y descubrir si había pasado algo raro digno de mencionar en los periódicos que de alguna forma explicara lo que me había pasado. La chica me dejó justo delante de la Central Library y me deseó buena suerte en mi viaje; la verdad es que la necesitaría. Entré y pregunté dónde podía consultar los periódicos y me dijeron que directamente en los ordenadores, así que me puse manos a la obra. Encontré un ordenador vacío y la segunda sorpresa del día no se hizo de esperar: estaba en el año 2007.

Aquello era imposible. Me giré y le pregunté al chico de mi lado por la fecha: "perdona, ¿a qué día estamos hoy?" "a 30 de enero" "¿de qué año?" "del 2007" me respondió extrañado, y no me sorprende, no era una pregunta muy normal. Así que el ordenador funcionaba bien, estaba en el 2007, había viajado en el espacio… y en el tiempo. ¿Pero cómo podía ser nada de eso posible? ¿Estaría soñando? ¿Había tenido un accidente y ahora estaba en coma y todo aquello era una creación de mi mente? Decidí continuar indagando por los periódicos y vi un artículo de una revista sensacionalista que hablaba sobre alienígenas y, de repente, se me ocurrió la idea más loca que jamás he tenido. Empecé a buscar noticias de Londres des de las Navidades de 2005 hacia adelante y allí estaba todo: los daleks, los cybermen, una nave con forma de estrella, la nave destruida por un rayo que nadie sabía de dónde procedía… Estaba con los ojos más abiertos que nunca, aquello era completamente imposible. Todo eso era Doctor Who, era exactamente Doctor Who. Estaba segura, estaba en un coma y aquello era una creación de mi mente. O eso pensaba hasta que mi vecino de mesa dejó caer una torre de libros sobre mi mano izquierda haciéndome gritar de dolor. No, definitivamente, aquello era real.

"Vale, vamos a pensar las cosas con perspectiva: estoy en un universo paralelo y aquí el doctor existe y los dalek y los cybermen y weeping angels y Rose y Donna y Martha… ¿Pero cómo he llegado hasta aquí? ¿Y dónde está mi coche?" Miles de ideas me pasaban por la cabeza y estaba cada vez más nerviosa. Se me hizo un nudo en el estómago, empecé a respirar muy rápido y la vista se me nubló. Me di cuenta que me estaba dando un ataque de ansiedad y de que así no iba a ningún sitio, así que intenté tranquilizarme. "Sara, venga, piensa, te has visto todas las temporadas de Doctor Who y casi la primera de Torch… ¡Torchwood! Claro, si el doctor existe, Jack también". Rápidamente me puse a buscar cómo llegar al Wales Millenium Centre, gracias a Dios que una de mis aficiones era buscar las localizaciones y saber dónde se grababan las series. No me lo pensé dos veces, fui hacia allí y seguí la misma estrategia que Gwen en el primer capítulo. Fui a la pizzería y pedí algo para Torchwood. Me dirigí hacia allá y llame a la puerta. Como ya me esperaba, Ianto me abrió.

—Vengo a ver al capitán Jack Harkness—dije con voz muy segura.

—Lo siento, pero aquí no hay ningún capitán Jack Harkness—respondió él con voz calmada.

No me podía creer lo que me estaba diciendo. Lo única que me faltaba era que me vinieran con aquellas, ya había visto suficiente como para estar segura de que Jack también existía en aquel universo y más aun teniendo en cuenta que delante de mí estaba Ianto en persona. Tenía que hablar con Jack sí o sí, él era el único que me podía ayudar en aquel momento. O al menos el único fácil de encontrar.

—Mira, creo que no me has entendido, he dicho que vengo a ver al capitán Jack Harkness—repetí empezando a enfadarme.

—Ya le he dicho que no hay ningún capitán Jack Harkness—ya estaba, no aguantaba más.

—Mira, Ianto, no me toques las narices, no tienes ni la más remota idea de por todo por lo que he pasado en las últimas horas, sé que hay un capitán Jack Harkness, sé que esto es Torchwood, sé lo que hacéis, sé quién es el doctor, ¡y te he dicho que vengo a ver a Jack!—grité fuera de mí.

Los gritos debían haberlos alertado porque justo en aquel momento se abrió la puerta que había a mi lado y Jack Harkness apareció, Jack Harness en persona, o John Barrowman en mi universo. Aquello era demasiado para ser real. "Ven conmigo", me dijo muy serio. Me llevó hasta las oficinas subterráneas, donde todo el mundo me miró raro, y continuamos caminando hasta un lugar que parecía ser su despacho. Él se sentó en una silla detrás de un escritorio mientras yo me quedaba de pie delante de él.

— ¿Quién eres y por qué nos conoces a mí, a Ianto, a Torchwood y al doctor?—yo estaba muy nerviosa y no sabía por dónde empezar así que decidí ir al principio. Hablaba muy rápido, las palabras se me amontonaban y no sabía seguro si Jack lo estaba entendiendo todo, mi inglés tampoco era perfecto.

—A ver, soy Sara, tengo 21 años y soy de Valencia, España. Pero no Valencia de este universo, vengo de otro universo. No sé cómo ha pasado ni por qué, lo único que sé es que hace unas horas estaba en el año 2014, era verano, de noche y volvía a mi casa con el coche y entonces, apareció una fuerte luz y de repente era de día y hacía frío y era enero del 2007 y estaba en Cardiff y los aliens son reales y el doctor es real y los dalek y cybermen y tú y Torchwood y no entiendo nada de lo que ha pasado y mi familia debe estar preocupada porque debería haber llegado a casa hace horas pero no puedo volver porque es otro universo y… no puedo volver a casa—me quedé callada de repente, mirando al infinito, hasta aquel momento no me había dado cuenta de la imposibilidad de volver, ni tan siquiera el doctor podía viajar entre universos—no… no puedo… volver… a casa.

Las lágrimas empezaron a caer, las piernas no me aguantaron y caí al suelo llorando, no podía dejar de llorar, ni tampoco lo intentaba. ¿Y si no volvía a ver a mi familia? ¿Y si no volvía nunca? ¿Y mis padres? ¿Y mis amigos? ¿Y toda la gente que conocía? Mi vida, todo mi mundo… Jack, al verme en aquel estado, vino en seguida a mi lado, se puso a mi altura y me abrazó.

—Tranquila, lo solucionaremos—se había dado cuenta de que nada de eso era idea mía, que yo sabía tan poco como él de todo lo que me estaba pasando—Has dicho que conoces el doctor, entonces sabrás que él te puede ayudar.

—No, no puede, no puede viajar entre dimensiones, si no, ya habría ido a por…

— ¿A por quién?—preguntó intrigado.

—No te lo puedo decir—de repente me espanté, no me podía ir de la lengua, tenía que vigilar lo que decía.

— ¿Cómo? ¿Por qué?—dijo volviendo a desconfiar de mí.

—No lo sé—dije muy bajito. En aquel momento me di cuenta de que sabía cosas de su futuro y, si alguna cosa había aprendido de Doctor Who, era que una vez lees el futuro o lo dices en voz alta, pasará sí o sí; y, por el momento, sería mejor que vigilara—en mi universo todo esto: tu, el doctor, Torchwood, todo, forma parte de una serie, una serie de televisión. En mi universo no hay señores del tiempo, ni aliens, ni daleks, ni organizaciones secretas como ésta. Todo eso forma parte de la ciencia-ficción. Sé todo lo que ha pasado con el doctor y sé cosas que pasarán, pero no sé cómo puede afectar el hecho de que os lo cuente, o sea, que hasta que no encuentre al doctor y lo hable con él, no pienso decir absolutamente nada de lo que sé—dije muy segura de mí misma. Poco a poco me había tranquilizado y había conseguida dejar de llorar.

Jack estaba aún a mi lado, asimilando todo lo que le había dicho. ¿Me creería? Nos estuvimos un rato en aquella posición, en silencio, hasta que finalmente volvió a hablar.

—Te puedes quedar aquí

— ¿Cómo? –pregunté confundida.

—No tienes a donde ir, no es tu universo, no sabemos ni si existes aquí, no tienes dinero ni identificación: nada. Quédate aquí, en Torchwood, podemos improvisar una habitación y te podemos crear una identidad.

— ¿De verdad harías eso por mí?

—Soy incapaz de negarle la ayuda a una chica guapa—dijo mientras me guiñaba un ojo.

—No seas tonto—le dije con una pequeña sonrisa, la primera desde que había tenido el "accidente" con el coche.

—Una pregunta… Si sabes qué le pasará al doctor y qué le ha pasado y sabes sobre Torchwood… Entonces, ¿sabes qué me pasa a mí? ¿Sabes que no puedo morir? ¿Saber por qué?

—Sí que lo sé—dije muy seria.

—Pero no me lo dirás, ¿verdad?—dijo él con una sonrisa triste.

—Lo sabrás cuando llegue el momento.

— Que profético ha sonado eso ¿Y sabes algo sobre mi futuro?—siguió preguntando.

—Sé muchas cosas sobre ti, pero eso lo tendrás que descubrir por ti mismo.

—Supongo que tienes razón, ¿qué es la vida sin un poco de misterio?—dijo sonriendo otra vez—bueno, ponte de pie que tenemos que pensar dónde poner tu nueva habitación y crearte una nueva identidad.

— ¿Te puedo pedir otra cosa, Jack?

—Dime—respondió sin dejar de sonreír.

— ¿Puedo trabajar con vosotros?

— ¿Cómo?

—Bueno, después de haber visto toda la serie de Doctor Who y parte de Torchwood, puedo decir con bastante seguridad que sé alguna cosa sobre aliens y os podría ser de ayuda. Quiero sentirme útil hasta que descubramos cómo puedo volver a mi universo.

—Es una buena idea, siempre va bien tener a alguien más en el equipo. Ven, te los presentaré.

Los dos volvimos a la sala donde estaban los ordenadores y nos encontramos a todos los miembros del grupo hablando sobre mí.

—Bueno, como veo que tenéis mucho interés en saber más cosas sobre esta chica con mucho genio y un acento gracioso, os haré un resumen: se llama Sara, es de otro universo y no sabemos cómo ha llegado hasta aquí, pero tiene conocimientos de aliens y se quedará con nosotros hasta que consigamos devolverla a su mundo. Sara, estos son Gwen, Owen, Toshiko y creo que a Ianto ya lo conoces.

—Sí, perdona los gritos de antes, estaba un poquitín nerviosa—le dije con una sonrisa tímida.

—Y ahora, si nos disculpáis, tengo que crearle una identidad y buscar dónde ponerle la habitación. Ah, sí, vivirá aquí abajo, no os preocupéis —respondió al ver la cara de sorpresa de todo el mundo

Y así empezó la aventura más grande, extraña e inolvidable de mi vida.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: los personajes de la serie de Doctor Who no me pertenecen, son propiedad de la BBC, mi único personaje es Sara.

**Capítulo 2**

Mi vida cambió completamente, y nunca mejor dicho. Me crearon una nueva identidad, porque era probable que hubiera una versión de mí en aquel universo. Por suerte, me dejaron escoger el nombre y decidí que desde entonces me llamarían "Olivia Rose Tennant". Sí, sé que no es el nombre más bonito ni el más original del mundo, pero tampoco me dieron mucho tiempo para pensarlo.

Empecé a vivir en la central de Torchwood y a asistirlos en algunos casos, aunque muchas veces no se trataba de alienígenas y tampoco era mucha ayuda. Al principio me sentía bastante inútil, todos sabían de biología, ciencia forense y mil cosas más y yo estaba allí sabiendo hablar unos cuantos idiomas y nada más. Poco a poco, cogí mucha confianza con Jack i no es nada raro, él también vivía allí abajo y pasábamos muchas horas juntos. Se convirtió en mi mejor amigo y en alguien en quien apoyarme. Durante los primeros meses echaba mucho de menos mi antigua vida y él siempre intentaba distraerme y hacerme sonreír. Fue lo mejor que me podría haber pasado, siempre estaba a mi lado y nunca perdía la esperanza. Además, siempre que teníamos tiempo, investigábamos juntos alguna forma de mandarme de vuelta a mi mundo o, al menos, saber cómo había llegado al suyo; pero no había manera, nada tenía sentido.

Cuando ya llevaba un tiempo en Torchwood, decidí que tenía que aprender a disparar y a defenderme porque más de una vez había sido un problema el hecho de que no pudiera protegerme por mí misma. Jack estuvo de acuerdo con mi decisión desde el primer momento y se dedicó a enseñarme él mismo. Me costó bastante aprender a disparar y aún más mejorar mi puntería, pero tenía más paciencia que un santo y no paró hasta que estuvo seguro de que me podría defender delante de cualquier amenaza.

Torchwood pronto se convirtió en mi segunda familia y Cardiff en un segundo hogar. Todo el mundo se preocupaba por mí porque era la más joven. Aprendí mucho durante aquel tiempo y me sentía realmente feliz allí, pero los días pasaban y cada vez estaba más desesperada; necesitaba encontrar al Doctor pronto. Sabía que tenía que pasar pero parecía que el momento nunca llegaba.

Pregunté varias veces a Jack cómo podía localizar al doctor con la mano que perdió cuando luchaba contra los Sycorax, pero nunca me lo explicó, sólo me decía que confiara en él. Y cuando ya hacía casi medio año que estaba allí, el momento llegó. Recuerdo a Jack corriendo por la base de Torchwood llamándome "¡Olivia! ¡Está aquí! ¡En Cardiff!" Llevaba en los brazos el recipiente con la mano del doctor y yo, acordándome del capítulo en que Jack llegó por los pelos, cogí el abrigo y corrí detrás de él.

Ya veía la cabina a lo lejos y como empezaba a desmaterializarse, no podía permitirlo, tenía que hablar con él. No estaba segura de si nunca tendría otra oportunidad de hacerlo.

— ¡Doctor! ¡No te atrevas a desmaterializarte! ¡Como Olivia Rose Tennant que soy en esta dimensión, no permitiré que te vayas sin hablar conmigo antes! ¡Y si no lo haces por mí, hazlo por Rose, porque yo podría ser la solución que estás buscando!

Grité con todas mis fuerzas y con más rabia de la que quería, pero funcionó. La TARDIS volvió a materializarse y de ella salió un doctor muy enfadado que vino directamente hacia a mí, me cogió de los hombros y me dijo zarandeándome:

— ¿Quién eres? ¿Cómo sabes de Rose? ¿Qué quieres decir que podrías ser la solución? ¡No hay ninguna solución!

— Sólo hablaré contigo en privado—dije muy seriamente y mirándolo directamente a los ojos mientras recuperaba el aliento.

Aún no había acabo de decir la frase que di media vuelta y me dirigí hacia uno de los bancos que había en la calle. Él me siguió e hizo una señal a Martha para que se quedara en la TARDIS. Nos sentamos los dos. Él estaba muy serio y yo, aunque intentaba aparentar tranquilidad, estaba más nerviosa que nunca. Tenía delante de mí al doctor, era real y estaba allí.

—Explícate—me dijo secamente. Yo cogí aire y empecé mi historia.

—En este mundo me llaman Olivia Rose Tennant y digo en este mundo porque vengo de un mundo paralelo. Llegué aquí hace medio año y desde entonces he estado ayudando a Jack con Torchwood. No sé cómo pasó, todo lo que sé es que estaba conduciendo hacia casa una noche de verano del año 2014, apreció una luz blanca y cuando abrí los ojos estaba en Cardiff en el año 2007 sin rastro de mi coche. Sobre Rose, es un poco más raro: todo esto, toda tu vida, es una serie de ciencia-ficción en mi mundo. Es por eso que sé lo que ha pasado y lo que pasará, al menos por lo que a ti se refiere. He estado todo este tiempo esperándote porque si hay alguien que me puede ayudar a volver a mi universo, es el último señor del tiempo.

El Doctor parecía más tranquilo, había estado escuchándome atentamente, asimilando toda la información.

—No puedo hacer nada para ayudarte—dijo mientras apartaba la mirada con un gesto triste—no se puede viajar entre mundos paralelos, al menos ahora ya no se puede. El universo se derrumbaría. Si fuera posible, ya lo hubiera hecho…

—Lo sé—respondí provocando que él me mirara confundido—si fuera posible hubieras ido a buscar a Rose.

Primero me miró confundido y después sonrió tristemente y suspiró.

—Era una gran chica…—dije—estoy segura de que está buscando la forma de volver a tu lado. Si confío en alguien, es en ella—él me miró extrañado al darse cuenta de que lo estaba citando—Si te sirve de algo, creo que ella nunca dejará de luchar, que nunca se dará por vencida. Y menos aún después de todo lo que has hecho por ella. Cuando la conociste, ella se creía una persona ordinaria, sin nada especial, que se pasaría la vida trabajando en una tienda de ropa y viviendo con su madre. Pero tú le abriste los ojos, le descubriste las estrellas, los planetas y el universo y le hiciste ver que era de todo menos ordinaria que, de hecho, era posiblemente la persona más brillante del universo. O al menos eso es lo que yo pienso—el me miró agradecido y, después de un rato callados, volví a hablar—Hay otra cosa que quería preguntarte: teniendo en cuenta que yo sé cosas que pasarán, ¿qué debería hacer? ¿Lo puedo decir o sería una catástrofe enorme? Porque si supieras ciertas cosas podrías evitar alguna que otra tristeza…

No me respondió, simplemente me sonrió y bajo la mirada. No me hizo falta que dijera nada, lo entendí en seguida.

—Las cosas tienen que pasar como tienen que pasar… ¡Maldito puntos fijos! —grité frustrada. Él volvió a mirarme extrañado pero esta vez también divertido—sí, sé todo eso de que hay puntos fijos en el tiempo que no se pueden cambiar mientras que hay otros más flexibles. Sé muy bien todo eso pero… no quiero el futuro que conozco, no lo quiero por nada del mundo y no te deseo muchas de las cosas que te pasarán—los ojos se me empezaron a humedecer solo de pensar por todas las tristezas y las despedidas que aún no había vivido. ¿Y si podía evitarlo? Callé un momento y me di cuenta de que, por mucho que no quisiera, las cosas son como son y la vida es como es—las cosas tienen que pasar como tienen que pasar…—repetí—no sé cómo puedes ser tan elocuente sin ni tan solo abrir la boca.

Él me sonrió. Aquella sonrisa. Siempre me ha gustado esa sonrisa.

—Me encanta tu sonrisa. De verdad. Siempre lo he pensado, da esperanza a quien la ha perdido, fuerzas a quien siente que no puede más y hace sonreír a quienes más tristes están. No dejes de sonreír jamás, por favor—él continuó sonriendo y después de unos minutos sin decir nada me preguntó con curiosidad:

—¿Volveré a verte alguna vez?

—No creo, no creo que nos veamos más. No debería interferir en vuestra historia, no sé cómo podría terminar.

—Entonces supongo que esto es un hasta nunca—me dijo dándome la mano.

—Sí, hasta nunca… Pero antes, llévate a Jack, lo necesitarás—él me hizo una mueca de fastidio.

—¿Por qué?

—¡Spoilers! Tú hazme caso—le respondí sonriendo.

Nos levantamos del banco y nos abrazamos como despedida. Fue realmente raro, era la primera vez que hablaba con él pero parecía que fuéramos amigos de toda la vida. ¿Sería así como se sentían todos cuando conocían al Doctor? Él volvió a la TARDIS y yo hablé un momento con Jack antes de que se fueran.

—Antes de que te vayas tengo que decirte una cosa. El Doctor sabe una cosa que un amigo suyo le ha dicho, ese amigo eres tú, en el futuro, pero él aún no lo sabe. Sólo te lo digo para que cuando llegue el momento, no te olvides de decírselo. Ah, y prepárate para un año duro.

Jack me miró confundido pero no tenía tiempo para preguntarme nada así que subió a la TARDIS despidiéndose con la mano y sin entender nada. Ahora me tocaba esperar, porque sabía que los siguientes meses no serían fáciles. Volví a Torchwood y les dije que Jack tardaría un poco en volver. Durante los meses siguientes, un nombre empezó a hacerse famoso en Gran Bretaña: Harold Saxon. Yo ya sabía que aquello no terminaría bien, pero tampoco podía hacer nada. Tenía mucho miedo, sabía cómo iba a ser el año gobernado por el Amo: miedo, muerte, destrucción. Intentaba calmarme diciéndome a mí misma que no me acordaría de nada, que aquel año sería como si no hubiera existido, pero no podía quitarme el miedo de encima. Y, de repente, un día me desperté y Jack estaba a mi lado. Le sonreí.

—¿Cómo ha ido este año? —le pregunté.

—¿Cómo? —me preguntó confundido.

—Sé muy bien que en realidad ha pasado un año, que el Amo ha dominado el mundo, que mucha gente ha muerto y que Martha consiguió vencerlo.

—En principio eso sólo deberíamos saberlo los que estábamos en la nave en aquel momento—dijo él.

—Bueno, siempre está la excepción de la chica del mundo paralelo—respondí divertida.

—Eso es trampa—dijo él sonriendo.

—¿He sobrevivido? —pregunté de repente.

—¿Qué? —preguntó él confundido.

—Que si he sobrevivido a este año.

—Sí—dijo dejando de sonreír después de unos momentos de silencio.

—¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Me lo dijo Martha.

—¿No me engañas?

—¿Y por qué debería hacerlo? —volví a sonreír—pero, ¿por qué lo preguntas?  
—Porque ahora sé que sería capaz de sobrevivir por mí misma—él sonrió conmigo.

—Espero que nunca lo tengas que volver a hacer.

—Yo también. Te he echado de menos…

—Y yo a ti…

No sé qué me paso por la cabeza en aquel momento pero tampoco lo pensé mucho: le cogí la cara con las manos, cerré los ojos y lo besé.

Y así pasaron dos años más. No tuvimos ningún con el Doctor y Torchwood continuó con sus misiones. Ya había perdido casi toda la esperanza de volver a casa y me había acostumbrado a aquel mundo, a los aliens, al Doctor y a Jack. Pero, claro, el momento en que los Dalek transportaron el planeta Tierra hasta los confines del universo llegó y yo sabía era entonces cuando el Doctor se despediría finalmente de Rose. Y yo sabía que no podía interferir, que no podía hacer nada. Que no podía decirle que ella lo había encontrado, que no podía decirle todo lo que le pasaría a Donna, que no podía hacer nada para ayudarlo. Cuando los Daleks llegaron, Jack y yo tuvimos una larga conversación y finalmente decidimos que lo mejor sería que yo me fuera a uno de los refugios que habían hecho en Cardiff, él decía que allí estaría más segura, aunque yo no las tenía todas conmigo.

Y el Doctor volvió a salvar el universo y otra vez nadie se lo agradeció. Y nadie sabía que había tenido que decir adiós por segunda vez a una de las personas que más le importaban y que tenía que vivir sabiendo que no la volvería a ver. Y yo no paraba de darle vueltas. Pero, evidentemente, no había tiempo para esas cosas, y es que aún no estábamos completamente seguros porque el Amo volvería a atacar. Cuando el año siguiente, por Navidad, vi que la cara de Joshua Naismith aparecía por todos lados, sabía que aquella era la última Navidad del décimo doctor. Lo que no sabía era que, después de derrotar al Amo y de absorber toda aquella radiación para salvar a Wilfred obligándolo a regenerarse otra vez, vendría a despedirse de mí.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3**

Volvía hacia la estación de Torchwood de hacer las compras. Hacía frío y el cielo estaba totalmente nublado. Era, más bien, un día triste. Recuerdo que durante todo el día me había sentido alicaída sin motivo alguno, quizás era un presentimiento. Estaba aún lejos del Wales Millenium Centre y allí lo vi, en una esquina, mirándome directamente. El corazón me dio un vuelco. Cuando ya estaba cerca, me di cuenta de que estaba muy serio.

—Doctor…—dije con un hilo de voz.

—Hola…

—Estás a punto de regenerarte, ¿no?

—Sí.

—Entonces supongo que será la última vez que te veo con esta cara.

—Sí—repitió sin cambiar de expresión.

Nos encontrábamos en un callejón justo delante de la TARDIS. Los dos estábamos tristes y no sabíamos qué decir. Dejé las bolsas de la compra en el suelo.

—¿Has venido para despedirte de mí?—pregunté con una sonrisa triste. Él asintió con la cabeza—Gracias… —las lágrimas empezaban a llegar. Miles de sentimientos se me amontonaban dentro: tristeza porque estaba reviviendo uno de los momentos que más me habían afectado de la serie; gratitud porque había pensado en mí; desesperación por todo lo que tenía que pasar. Estaba viviendo uno de los capítulos que más me habían entristecido y no sabía cómo reaccionar. Después de un rato mirándonos, me decidí a hablar, aquella podía ser la última vez que podría decirle todo lo que siempre había querido decirle— ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta personal, Doctor?

—Adelante.

—Rose… —Empecé a decir, pero callé, no sabía cómo continuar. Vi el dolor en su cara aunque intentó disimularlo apartando la mirada— después de que devolvierais la Tierra a su lugar… Sé que tuviste que devolverla al universo de Pete, sé que tuvisteis que deciros adiós para siempre por segunda vez —en ese momento las lágrimas ya me caían por las mejillas y veía que a él se le empezaban a humedecer los ojos— sé que tuvo que tomar una decisión y sé lo que le dijiste… Mi pregunta es, ¿la quieres? ¿Era eso lo que no le pudiste decir la última vez?

—¿Acaso hace falta decirlo?

—¡No me vengas con esas! —dije frustrada y con la cara completamente empapada— ya me enfadé cuando lo vi por primera vez, ¡Se lo deberías haber dicho! ¡Contéstame cómo corresponde!

—Sí —dijo con la mirada triste. Estuvimos callados mirando el suelo un buen rato hasta que yo volví a hablar. Había tantas cosas que quería decirle pero no sabía cómo. Las lágrimas seguían cayendo y me sentía impotente.

—¿Me harías un favor? —dije finalmente.

—Lo que quieras.

—No me olvides, no me olvides ni a mí ni a Rose ni a Jack ni a Martha ni a Donna ni a Mickey ni a nadie. Por favor, no nos olvides.

—¿Por qué tendría que hacerlo? —me respondió confundido.

—Digamos que tu próxima regeneración tiende a olvidar…

—¿Cómo? No te entiendo —insistió.

—No quiero decirlo —empecé a decir intentando no mirarle— no quiero…He visto suficientes aventuras tuyas como para saber que si dices alguna cosa que sabes sobre el futuro, entonces queda establecido y quizás… sólo quizás, si no lo digo, no pasará y podré cambiar esta pequeña parte del futuro, sólo esta parte…

—Olivia… —Esta vez sí que lo miré y, como siempre, no le hizo falta decir nada más para que yo me diera cuenta de que el futuro es el futuro y que, aunque no me gustara, iba a pasar.

—No… No los volverás a ver. No los nombrarás nunca ni hablarás de la gente que has conocido con esta cara. Te encontrarás con mucha gente que querrás, pero nunca les hablarás de ellos. Será como si estas dos últimas regeneraciones nunca hubiesen existido. Hasta te encontrarás con la gente de UNIT y no preguntarás por Martha… Y eso es lo que más me dolió de tu próxima regeneración: que se olvida, adrede… — estuvimos otro rato en silencio. Esta vez fue él quien empezó a hablar.

—¿Y a ti? ¿Te volveré a ver, a ti?

—Eso sí que no lo sé… Yo no salía en la serie, así que no sé cómo he afectado a todo el desarrollo de la historia ni si el hecho de que yo exista en este mundo cambiará el futuro. Pensaba que no te vería más y aquí estás. Pero estoy feliz, sé que aunque ahora cierres un capítulo de tu vida, en el próximo conocerás a gente maravillosa a quien cambiarás la vida para siempre.

Estuvimos otro rato callados. Yo había dejado de llorar y no quería decirle adiós. No quería.

—Vas a decirle adiós a Rose ahora, ¿verdad?

—Sí…

—Ella no te conocerá, lo sabes, ¿no?

—Claro…—me dijo con una sonrisa triste.

—¿Cómo te sientes?

—No muy bien…

—Supongo que es mi última oportunidad de decirlo… tú eras, eres i siempre serás mi doctor. Para mí, el Doctor, lo que el Doctor representa, eres tú ahora mismo: tus valores, tu forma de ser, tu sentido del humor. Tú. Echaré mucho de menos esta regeneración, sobre todo porque sé que nunca volverás a ser tú… Y ahora, ya sé que es la última oportunidad que jamás tendré, así que supongo que es el momento de hacer algo que siempre he querido hacer. Voy a besarte, te informo para que no te sorprendas. No hace falta que me devuelvas el beso, de hecho, sé que no lo harás. Claro que a Madame de Pompadour sí que se lo devolviste… Bueno, basta de tonterías.

Le cogí la cara con las manos, cerré los ojos y lo besé. Y, para mi sorpresa, me pasó las manos por la cintura y me siguió el beso. No fue un beso largo, ni apasionado, ni lleno de amor. Fue un simple beso, tierno y corto. Nos separamos, nos miramos y sonreímos.

—Recuerda, chico listo, nunca dejes de sonreír.

Entró en la TARDIS y yo volví a Torchwood. Allí estaba Jack y le expliqué que me había encontrado con el Doctor. Que había venido a decir adiós y poco más. Los dos estábamos tristes, sabíamos que no lo veríamos más, al menos con aquella forma.

Jack y yo hacía unos meses que estábamos más o menos juntos. Digo más o menos porque nunca no establecimos claramente qué tipo de relación teníamos. Simplemente estábamos bien teniéndonos cerca. Él se había convertido en una gran ayuda para mí y, como ya podéis imaginar, no habíamos encontrado forma alguna de devolverme a mi mundo, de hecho, ya había perdido completamente la esperanza. Ahora aquello era mi día a día y, por lo que parecía, lo sería para siempre. Había conseguido sentirme feliz, aunque siempre tenía miedo de levantarme y de que alguna especie alienígena nos hubiera conquistado o descubrir que los dalek nos habían vuelto a atacar. Pero, aparte de eso, todo iba bien. Hacíamos vida normal, bueno, tan normal como puede ser trabajar en Torchwood, claro está

Si os preguntáis si volví a ver al Doctor, sí que lo hice, pero hicieron falta unos cuantos años más. Yo ya tenía cuarenta y empezaba a tener algunas arrugas y canas. Jack había envejecido al mismo tiempo que yo, pero no sabíamos, bueno, él no sabía, cómo acabaría todo. Continuábamos trabajando en Torchwood, aunque íbamos dejando el trabajo de campo para los más jóvenes. Nuevas generaciones habían venido a ayudarnos. Yo ya no esperaba encontrarme al Doctor, pensaba que aquél había sido el adiós final, pero aún no era el momento.

Recuerdo bastante bien aquel día, como todos los días que vi al Doctor, que los puedo contar con los dedos de una mano. Era verano y hacía sol. Yo estaba sentada en un banco de un parque leyendo y descansando cuando, de repente, oí una voz que reconocí en seguida.

—Hola, Olivia —tenía delante de mí el onceavo Doctor sonriéndome. Se sentó a mi lado mientras yo lo miraba sorprendida.

—¡Doctor! No esperaba verte más. Mira qué joven que estás y yo que no dejó de envejecer —bromeé.

—Yo te veo igual que la última vez —me dijo con una sonrisa.

—Veo que no has perdido la sonrisa.

—Me pediste que no lo hiciera —esta vez fui yo la que sonrió.

—¿En qué punto estás? Quiero decir, ¿Qué has vivido?

—Acabo de… de decir adiós a Rory y a Amy—dijo con la mirada triste que tanto conocía.

—Lo siento mucho… —dije afligida. Sabía que el Doctor lo estaba pasando muy mal en aquel momento. No era sólo despedirse de sus compañeros, sino decirles adiós para siempre— ¿Cómo estás?

—He estado bastante mal, pero ahora he encontrado una cosa en que centrarme: estoy buscando a la chica imposible.

—La chica imposible, hmmm, interesante… ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?

—¿Por qué siempre me pides permiso para preguntarme cosas?

—Porque no suelen ser cosas agradables —Él rio y me hizo una señal para que continuara— Amy y Rory… ¿Sabían alguna cosa de mí? ¿O… de Rose? ¿O de alguien de nosotros?

—No —dijo desviando la mirada— nunca les hablé de vosotros, de nadie. Sabían poco de mis últimas regeneraciones. Me hacía demasiado daño, no podía soportarlo; sólo de pensarlo se me hacía una montaña. Supongo que sí que tiendo a olvidar, es más fácil y duele menos.

Estuvimos callados un rato. Es curioso como nuestras conversaciones estaban llenas de silencios. Pero no de silencios incómodos, al contrario, eran, más bien, pausas en las que reflexionábamos y nos sentíamos más cerca el uno de la otra.

—¿Puedo hacerte otra pregunta? —dije finalmente.

—Dispara.

—No te lo tomes a mal pero, ¿Por qué te casaste con River Song?

—Sé en quien estás pensado y por qué lo preguntas —contestó y calló. Estuvimos un rato en silencio y después, poco a poco, continuó con la respuesta— la forma de quererla es diferente, a River no la quise de la misma forma que a Rose, a ella… Digamos que me acostumbré a quererla.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Con Rose todo surgió de la complicidad que llegamos a tener, la quería… La quiero desde el fondo de mi corazón —vi como una sombra de tristeza travesaba sus ojos— Con River, después de pasar todas aquellas noches juntos después de casarnos, digamos que me acostumbré a quererla como respuesta a lo que ella sentía por mí. Eso no quiere decir que lo que siento no es sincero, la quiero también, y mucho. Pero es diferente…

Estuvimos un buen rato sin hablar mirando a los niños que jugaban en el parque. Ya no me quedaban más preguntas. Finalmente fue el quien rompió el silencio.

—Olivia, ¿has visto mi muerte?

—¿Tu muerte? No. De hecho, no he visto la serie acabar, no sé cómo continuará tu vida —dije encogiéndome de hombros.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —preguntó confundido.

—A ver, yo te die que si sé tantas cosas, es porque en mi dimensión todo esto es una serie de televisión. Cuando aparecí aquí, la última temporada aún no había terminado y no tenían la intención de acabar la serie pronto, o eso me parecía a mí. Así que no sé cómo será el final de tu vida ni si tendrá final.

Volvimos a callar, esta vez un buen rato. Se me hacía raro hablar con él pero al mismo tiempo todo era muy familiar. Sabía que era el Doctor pero también que no era el mismo que yo había conocido. Pero tampoco era un desconocido porque lo conocía gracias a la serie. Todo era muy raro en conjunto. Y entonces tuve una idea.

—¿Harás una cosa por mí? ¿Volverás a verme para explicarme todas las aventuras que desconozco? ¿Todos los compañeros que no he visto? ¿Todas las carreras y todos los discursos, todos los hola y todos los adiós? —Él me sonrió con un gesto triste antes de contestarme.

—No sé si tendré tantas aventuras como tú crees. Esta, me temo, es mi última regeneración. ¿O me queda alguna más?

—No tengo ni idea —mentí con una sonrisa que él me devolvió más animado— Voy a pedirte un último favor. Voy a escribirte una carta y, si llega el momento en que te tienes que separar de la chica imposible, ahora ya sabes que la encontrarás, si este momento llega y sólo bajo esta circunstancia, leerás la carta, ¿hecho? ¿Me harás este favor?

—No lo veo muy difícil de cumplir.

Sonreí, saqué papel y bolígrafo del bolso y empecé a escribir la carta. No me quedó muy larga pero le decía todo lo que le quería decir. Doblé el papel i se lo di mientras le preguntaba si pasaría a ver a Jack.

—No.

—¿Por qué no?

—Me dijiste que esta regeneración no lo volvería a ver, ni a él ni al resto.

—Tienes razón —respondí triste— ¿Cómo te parece que he llevado eso de saber el futuro y no decir nada? —Pregunté para cambiar de tema.

—Bastante bien, bastante bien. No se te han escapado demasiadas cosas. Por cierto, hablando de él, ¿cómo está Jack?

—Bien, está muy bien.

—¿Envejece o…?

—Sí, por ahora sigue el ciclo de una persona normal y aparenta la edad que tiene.

—¿Morirá?

—¡Spoilers!

—Siempre que River lo decía, pensaba en ti —me dijo con una sonrisa.

—Sí, eso fue error mío, no pensé que decirlo en aquel momento era también un spoiler —los dos nos reímos ante esa reflexión. No es que fuera extremadamente gracioso, pero supongo que, simplemente, necesitábamos reír.

—Hace ya muchos años que estás en este mundo, Olivia, ¿no echas de menos tu familia y tu dimensión?

—A veces sí y a veces no. Es extraño. Paso muchos meses feliz, feliz de verdad, viviendo en esta dimensión con Jack y Torchwood, acostumbrada a este país, a los aliens y a esta vida; y, de repente, un día no soy capaz de levantarme de la cama y lo único que hago es llorar y llorar y pienso en mis padres, que deben pensar que hace años que estoy muerta, en mi hermano, en mis amigos y amigas, en la familia, en todo aquello que he dejado atrás… Pero Jack siempre está ahí, a mi lado, me abraza y me sujeta entre sus brazos hasta que deje de llorar, incluso después, sigue ahí junto a mí. Tarde lo que tarde. Sabe que eso es lo único que necesito, sentirlo a mi lado. Ya me he hecho a la idea de que no podré volver nunca a casa y, bueno, ahora casa ya quiere decir Torchwood.

—Él te sobrevivirá.

—Lo sé —dije triste y desviando la mirada.

—Y él, ¿lo sabe?

—Se lo intuye…

Estuvimos callados un rato más. Ya no sabíamos qué decirnos. El Doctor, al final, también se había convertido en mi amigo, en un gran amigo, a pesar de haber hablado tan poco con él. Y yo quiero pensar que me convertí también en una buena amiga suya.

—Es hora de irme —me dijo rompiendo el silencio.

—¿Volveré a verte alguna vez?

—No me hagas pasar otra vez por esta conversación, la tuve una vez en una bahía muy lejos de aquí y no lo quiero repetir.

—Lo siento, cito tu vida de forma inconsciente —dije con una sonrisa triste que él me devolvió, también lleno de tristeza.

—No creo que nos volvamos a ver, tengo muchas cosas que hacer y…

—Tienes una máquina del tiempo —lo interrumpí— podrías hacerlo todo y volver tan solo una hora después de que tengamos esta conversación.

Él calló y no dijo nada, pero no hacía falta que lo hiciera, yo sabía el porqué de verdad.

—No vendrás porque intentas olvidar todo lo que pasó aquí, en Cardiff. Aún te duele demasiado. Te recuerda a ella y a todos los que has dejado atrás. No te preocupes, lo entiendo. Al menos… ¿Al menos vendrás para que pueda decirte adiós una última vez antes de que me vaya para siempre y así cumplir tu promesa?

—Eso lo puedo prometer —me dijo con una sonrisa.

Se fue y aquella fue la última vez que vi al Doctor. El último adiós. La única promesa que me hizo y que rompió fue la última.


End file.
